Combat/Aura
Now that you are more familiar with the combat system, let’s examine how the different auras interact with the heroes. There are namely two types of aura mechanics. First one being Persistent, and the second one being Triggers. Persistent Persistent auras are aura links which buffs a certain stat/behaviour. These auras last throughout the entire duration of a fight, as long as the hero’s aura is not silenced. These auras are extremely powerful as they scale with the hero’s growth, rather than depend on a behaviour. This thus means that the higher your level, with greater base hero stats, the stronger the persistent effects. (*Note: Talent Points affect the base stats of a hero. If your hero has more Talent Points, its persistent aura will be stronger.) Selfless Persistent auras by class (5* only) Selfish Persistent auras by class (5* only) Trigger The other type of aura, Trigger Auras, can release powerful effects depending on player or enemy actions. Unlike persistent auras which gives buffs right from the start of the fight, trigger auras remain dormant until a certain condition is fulfilled. There are three components to each trigger aura: Trigger Condition, Trigger Chance and Trigger Actions: *'Trigger Condition' refers to the requirement that needs to be fulfilled before the trigger aura activates. *'Trigger Actions' refers to the actions that the affected units can take after the trigger conditions are fulfilled. This can be anything ranging from ally buffs, to enemy debuffs, or even unleashing direct attacks. *Finally, Trigger Chance refers to the chance that the trigger action will be released after the trigger condition is fulfilled. Trigger Chance for most trigger auras is not 100%, meaning that fulfilling the Trigger Condition does not guarantee that the Trigger Action will definitely be released. For all trigger auras, the trigger condition and trigger chance are written in the first sentence of the skill description, while the trigger actions are written in the bullet points below. Trigger Conditions The table below lists all of the different trigger conditions currently available in the game. Trigger Actions A triggered action has four different target types: self, others in the aura or everyone in aura. Summoners can also trigger their pets on top of these three target types. This is stated in the trigger action description. The table below lists all of the different trigger actions currently available in the game. (*)Note that aura-giver stats refer to unit total stats (base stats + equipment and rune bonuses) excluding all in-combat buffs or debuffs. Advanced Guide 'Cumulative Trigger Chance' The trigger chance tied to each trigger aura is not a flat rate that remains the same in all situations. In fact, aura triggers are stackable, meaning that if the trigger condition for a trigger aura is fulfilled multiple times simultaneously, the chance of the trigger action being released at least once increases. For example, consider the trigger condition “when others in the aura gets hit”, with a trigger chance of 40%. Stacking trigger conditions means that, if more than one ally inside the aura are hit simultaneously (e.g. by an AoE attack), the chance of the trigger action activating at least once is actually more than 40%. The actual trigger rate when this happens can be calculated using probability. Continuing the previous example, if there are three allies in the aura and all got hit by an AoE attack, the trigger condition will be fulfilled three times simultaneously. The chance that the trigger action is activated will then be as follows: The chance that the trigger aura is activated at least once is actually 78.4%, way higher than the stated 40%! Stacking Auras It is possible to stack units with identical aura to increase the chance of the aura triggering. This mechanic is featured in some of the existing popular builds such as Solo-Damage Dealer (SDD). For example, Kahuna Spirit Walker’s aura gives others in the aura a 30% chance to unleash an attack when they are healed, while Drake Dragoon’s aura gives himself a 30% chance to unleash an attack when he is healed. As such, stacking both auras will give Drake Dragoon a much higher chance to unleash an attack each time he is healed. Each trigger, however, is calculated independently, meaning that the trigger rate when putting the two heroes together cannot be calculated by simply adding their aura trigger rates together. Instead, their trigger rate is calculated with probability, giving Drake a 51% chance to unleash an attack at least once each time he is healed! Another example is stacking Sora Ninja’s 30% dodge chance aura with the Dodge Skill Rune (25% chance to dodge at +15). The chance of a unit with both perks dodging is calculated similarly as follows, and not by adding the two dodge chances together.